Piglet
Piglet (voiced by the late John Fiedler, Phil Baron, and currently Travis Oates) is Winnie the Pooh's best friend. He's a "very small animal" who loves acorns and likes helping his friends. He's timid and has many fears, but he can be brave sometimes. Despite him having an adult voice, Piglet is considered a kid. Trivia *Piglet, alongside Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore will make their first appearance in Team Robot's Adventures of Barney's Imagination Island and will join be guest starring In Team Robot & Mr. Conductor's Adventures Of Timmy The Tooth *Piglet is a best friend of Squirt, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo. Gallery Clippiglet32.gif Clippigletskate.gif Christopher_Robin_55.png|Piglet in Christopher Robin Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Simba's Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Pigs Category:Pure of Heart Category:Barney's Allies Category:Male Damsels Category:Cheap cowards Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Stuffed Animals Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Daniel) Category:Shy characters Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Tigerman531) Category:Titanic's new crew members Category:Pooh's Adventures team (SuperJNG18) Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Bowsermovies1989) Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Males Category:Shadow101815 Team Members Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Toys Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Yru17) Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:TheFoxPrince11 Team Members Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (DisneyJSman) Category:Winnie the Pooh's Ohana members Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Pooh, Franklin and Arthur's Team members Category:Pooh and Arthur's Team members Category:Pooh and Franklin's Team members Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Reese Ambler) Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Garfield's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Magmon47 Team Members Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Sonic876) Category:TotalDramaFan3452's Team Members Category:Billy2009 Team Members Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Friend of a villain Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Famous Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Optimists Category:Book Heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (LegoKyle14) Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:Pure of heart Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:The 100 Acre Avatar League Category:Allies of Code Red Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Riders Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Masters of the 100 Acre Team Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Scaredy Cats Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Cynophobia Category:Live-action characters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Doc McStuffins characters Category:Cowards Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Nurturer Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Neutral Good Category:Voice of Reason Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Selfless characters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Bond Protectors Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:The 100 Acre Mystics Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Team Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Secondary Main Characters